


A Short Answer is Enough

by hearquinzel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First fic ever posted, I cannot I had to write this after rereading it for the nth time, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Boys, so i appologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearquinzel/pseuds/hearquinzel
Summary: Set during the time after the foxes came back from Baltimore and slept in Matt’s and Neil’s room. Basically Andrew and Neil being soft + extra
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	A Short Answer is Enough

After setting up the makeshift mattress in the living room, the foxes shifted around and found their places to sleep. They surrounded Neil who was in the dead center of the living room with Andrew on his left and Matt on his right side. He still couldn’t believe that the foxes decided to keep and protect him even after all the lies he’s thrown them. He couldn’t think of a reason why they would protect him. Then he remembered Andrew saying that it was because he was a fox. It was a very short answer and lacked explanation but _it was enough for him_. The human barricade they made in the living room might not protect him from the Moriyamas but it gave him a sense of security.

One of the foxes got up and turned off the lights and they slowly drifted off to sleep. Neil could hear their soft snores and slow breathing and tried to use that as a distraction from the mess he sees when he closes his eyes. It didn’t work. Instead, he stared at Andrew and studied his face.

Andrew felt Neil’s stares and lifted one eyelid in silent question. Neil realized that he’d woken Andrew up and proceeded to apologize. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” he asked in a low voice so as not to wake the others who already went to dreamland. Instead of answering Neil’s question, Andrew responded by opening both of his eyes and stared back at Neil.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Neil paused to look how Andrew would respond. The blank look Andrew gave urged him to continue. “Every time I close my eyes I go back to that dreadful house,” his explanation visibly darkened Andrew’s face. Even with the room lit only by the moonlight, he could clearly see Andrew’s expression. He was sure he reminded him of what happened that Friday. He attempted to redirect the memories by saying, “I tried to use Nicky’s snoring as a distraction though it didn’t work”. Andrew’s face went from dark to plain flat. Neil mentally patted himself for successfully dragging back Andrew from his thoughts. It was a few beats when Andrew finally opened his mouth. “You’re the only person I know who would use Nicky’s snores as a lullaby,” Andrew said with his dead tone.

“What then should I use?” Neil asked with a challenging tone. Neil expected Andrew to respond with a sarcastic or an out-of-the-world answer. He didn’t expect him to place a hand at the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. It was slow and soft compared to their previous kisses but not gentle and he knew it wouldn’t last long but he felt Andrew’s emotions through it. He felt his masked worry and promise. The promise that’s renewed as they slowly fell into the kiss.

Andrew pulled back too early that left Neil feeling disappointed. Although Neil knew they couldn’t do it for long, he couldn’t push away the feeling of loss in his lips. He missed Andrew’s rough touches that held him in place. He missed the sensation of Andrew’s lips on his own that pieced him back together.

“ _Use that as a distraction instead_ ,” Neil didn’t know that he was drifting off his thoughts until Andrew pulled him back with his voice. He pushed his thoughts and disappointment back for later and smirked at Andrew. He thought of keeping his words to himself but couldn’t resist, “that’s worse, you know. That side of you is so rare that it would keep me up all night replaying it.” Irritation flashed in Andrew’s face telling Neil he’s succeeded in teasing him.

“That’s the second time you’ve shut up. Do I get a price?”

“No,” Andrew lifted his hand to Neil’s face and shut his eyelids.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” with that he drifted off to sleep recalling the weight of Andrew’s lips on his.

~EXTRA

Matt was shifted off his slumber by a low voice beside him. He turned to see if Neil was talking to him but Neil’s back was facing him. He thought Neil couldn’t sleep that he’s talking to himself. Matt was about to speak when another low voice came to life. It was Andrew. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about because they talked in hushed whispers and it wasn’t his business. He was about to close his eyes and return to sleep when a hand suddenly grabbed the head he was staring at. It took a while for his mind to process what was happening in front of him. When it did, he panicked and closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

“Damn, Alison’s gonna kill me when she finds out about this,” he thought to himself.

After about half a minute, he heard Andrew’s voice signalling that their make out session is over. He tuned out the rest of their conversation because it was something he really wasn’t supposed to hear. He smiled and willed himself back to sleep.

The next morning, Matt couldn’t help himself to smile at the sight of Andrew and Neil sitting on the abandoned blankets in the living room. Matt showered quickly to give time for Andrew to help put Neil in the shower. He opted to do his hair at the girls’ room so he grabbed his comb and headed to the door. Before exiting the room, he looked at Neil and told him that he’ll be at the girls’ room to help Dan reschedule her flight. When he received Neil’s ‘okay’, he didn’t waste more time and closed the door behind him. He heard the lock click as soon as the door shut. He paused and recalled what he had witnessed last night. What he saw could be something that fits so well in ‘ _once in a blue moon_ ’. “I still can’t believe I’ll get to see that,” he shook his head in disbelief and headed towards the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~  
> This is my first ever fic that I posted :'> I hope that you enjoyed it even with some grammatical errors. I apologize for them. English isn't my first language and I appreciate corrections :)
> 
> Comments are welcome :>
> 
> Not beta'


End file.
